


Good Morning Sunshine

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [112]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where one is a morning person and the other isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Clint woke up to sunshine and the sound of birds chirping outside his window.

Okay, not really, but it was a similar feeling. He doesn’t know what it is about mornings that makes him feel so happy, but it just does. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he knew it was going to be another wonderful day with Phil and their friends or maybe it had something to do with the way the sky looks so peaceful in the mornings and the early morning light that hits Phil that makes him look like some sort of god. Either way, Clint loved mornings. 

He loved waking up next to Phil. 

He reached for the alarm clock just before it set off and flopped himself on top of Phil. “Gooooood Moooooorning, Sweetie~” The archer singsonged. 

Phil groaned in response. “Come on, Honey. It’s time to wake up. We’ve got a whole day ahead of us.”

Phil groaned some more. “I’m gonna make you your favorite waffles~” Clint singsonged again. 

Phil took the covers and pulled it up and over his head. “Fuck you.” Clint heard him say. 

Rude.

Phil  _hated_  mornings. Loathed them with a passion. He was a groaning mess during the mornings and the only way to make his gears work again is if he gets a pot full of coffee. The only way you’d make Phil Coulson work properly without the aid of caffeine was if he didn’t sleep the night before, which obviously isn’t efficient in the long run. He hated mornings because that would mean he’d have to get up and solve the world’s problems. Why, oh why did he have to get out of bed? His bed was so comfy. Plus Clint was beside him. It’s practically Phil’s definition of heaven. 

"So that’s how you want to play it?" Clint asked, challenged - just like he was the day before, and the day before that,  _and the day before that_

Clint pulled the covers off of the man, and straddled him. He began poking Phil where he knew it would tickle and Phil started squirming. “Noooo, Stooop. I want to sleep.” Clint ignored him and continued poking until Phil finally figured out that Clint wasn’t gonna stop anytime soon and started poking Clint back. Soon enough, their tickle fight turned into a wrestling match that sent both men rolling and tumbling across the bed.

"Clint, no! wait, stop!" Phil told him just before they both fell off of the bed, both their legs tangled with the sheets. "Okay, fine. You win. I’m up."

Clint kissed his forehead. “I’ll go make waffles.”

Phil sighed. He loathed mornings but waking up to Clint made it more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/100406320281/i-have-2-position-papers-5-projects-4-exams-all)


End file.
